


and still, there is always you

by fruitsofanarchy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Hug, They're on Earth, my boys need some loving, shance, they have a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy
Summary: Shiro has a nightmare and Lance comforts him.





	and still, there is always you

**Author's Note:**

> Shance! This is my first time writing it, so I'm sorry if I kind of suck at characterization oops.

Shiro sat upright in bed with a gasp, his heart feeling like it was beating right out of his chest. Another nightmare. It took a moment for his breathing to calm and for him to realize he was home, on Earth, sleeping next to his husband. Shiro glanced down. Lance was still pressed against him, their legs tangled together. He looked so peaceful. His golden wedding ring glinted in the moonlight. Shiro finally released a heavy breath and let his shoulders sag. He was safe. Lance was safe. Their family was safe. For a moment, everything was silent. Until a soft voice broke the peace. “Takashi?” Lance murmured it, his voice still tinged with sleepiness.

Shiro looked over at him again. “Hi, baby,” he said softly.

Lance glanced at the clock. 3:15 am. “What are you doing up?”

His husband sucked in a breath, chewing on his cheek. “Nightmare,” he finally admitted, voice soft, after a moment. Lance sat up, gently entwining their fingers together and bringing their hands up so he could press a gentle kiss to the back of Shiro’s hand. His flesh hand. Shiro absentmindedly traced Lance’s ring with his finger.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lance knew most of his husband’s nightmares by now, as Shiro had slowly told them to him over the years.

There was a beat of silence.

“Haggar,” Shiro said simply.

“Ah,” Lance replied. That one again. “You aren’t getting those phantom pains again are you?” Lance had a hint of concern in his voice and Shiro’s face visibly softened.

“No, that’s okay. I’m fine. I guess I was just… reliving the terror of not knowing what she was going to do to me.. Or how I would end up after she was done.” Shiro sounded so broken… so scared and sad, that Lance’s heart just shattered. He gently climbed into Shiro’s lap, cupping his cheeks as Shiro slid his arms around him. He gently peppered small butterfly kisses all over his face.

“Hey, listen. You’re okay now, Kashi, you hear me? Haggar can never hurt you again. I love your arm just as much as I love the rest of you, and that will never change. Okay?”

Shiro nodded, small tears beginning to prick the corners of his eyes. “Sorry,” he whispered, looking away.

“There’s no need to be sorry, my love.” Lance gently wiped away his tears as they fell, pressing a small kiss to each place one landed. Shiro eventually relaxed under Lance’s gentle ministrations and he laid back down with Lance still clinging to him. “I love you,” Lance said softly, gently kissing him. “Ada loves you.. So do all of our friends. Okay?”

“I love you too,” Shiro whispered. “More than anything in this universe, Lance. You are my everything. You and our daughter.”

Lance smiled. “Good night, Takashi..”

“Good night, Lance.”


End file.
